1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprocket cover for covering a sprocket used to rotate a drive wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a straddle vehicle such as a motorcycle, a chain is used in a mechanism for transmitting a rotation to a drive wheel. In this case, an output shaft of a driving source or a transmission protrudes laterally from a case, and a sprocket is mounted to an end portion of the output shaft. Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei. 1-147791 discloses a sprocket cover attached to a side wall of a case so as to cover a sprocket, for the purpose of protecting the sprocket and suppressing a noise from being emitted from the sprocket and the chain.
In general, the sprocket cover is manufactured using metal. However, the sprocket cover manufactured using metal increases its weight and manufacturing cost. Accordingly, the sprocket cover may possibly be manufactured using a resin. Thus, the weight of the sprocket cover can be reduced, but selection flexibility of a material and shape of the sprocket cover is reduced if an attempt is made to attain a plurality design goals (e.g., achievement of a higher mounting stiffness, improvement of its external appearance, prevention of emission of a noise) which are required for the sprocket cover.